While Your Lips Are Still Red
by komotumushi
Summary: Jake has to find Chance to tell him the truth, but what happens to keep the two toms apart?


**Sweet little words made for silence not talk**

**Young heart for love not heartache**

**Dark hair for catching the wind**

**Not to veil the sight of a cold world**

Jake ran as fast as he could; hope that Chance had not gotten far in his heart. He had to tell Chance, he had to let him know. He loved him. He knew he loved him. He had to tell him. Tears ran from his eyes as he ran. "CHANCE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran… ran faster then he thought he ever could. Looking at the lights ahead, he hoped. He had to hope that Chance had gone back to the junkyard. Back to their home. He just had to be there… he had to be.

The sounds of gunshots rang out and his eyes widened at what he saw before him. Two large kats running away while a third tumbled to the ground.

"CHANCE!"

**Kiss while your lips are still red**

**While he's still silent**

**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled**

**Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool**

**Drown into eyes while they're still blind**

**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

He ran as fast as he could, hoping. Praying. He had to be okay. He slid and soon was beside Chance. "Chance… Chance wake up… wake up…"he whispered, blue eyes blurry as they opened for him and he smiled. "Hey there buddy…" he whispered as he began to add pressure, hoping that the wound was not that bad. That he would survive. He had to survive. He just had too.

He pulled out his cell phone out, for once, calling the Enforcers as well as the medics. "My friend has been shot!" he shouted into the phone before he went right back to work on stopping the other's bleeding. Looking at the way the other was, he paled. "Please Chance… hold on for me… hold on for me Chance…" he whispered as the sound of sirens was heard and he sniffled.

The sound of sirens soon came close and he was pushed aside as Chance was looked after by the paramedics with stunning speed: then the hiss of a tom was heard and he rounded on Feral. "This is all your fault!" he shouted at Feral and went to attack the much larger kat, the commander stunned as he soon stopped the sobbing tom. Feral was at a loss. He had never once seen Jake Clawson cry. Not once.

"He's going to be dead because you can't stop the crime… you won't stop it!" Jake shouted as he kicked and screamed before finally only able to sob. He had lost his ability to tell Chance. He had lost it. His friend was going to die.

**First day of love never comes back**

**A passionate hour's never a wasted one**

**The violin, the poet's hand**

**Every thawing heart plays your theme with care**

Chance was going to die… and he had never told him.

Feral watched the tom, stunned before he glared and had the tom tossed into the paramedics van along with Chance, right before the door closed.

Jake was a little stunned, but was soon back at Chance's side, holding the larger tom's paw in his own. "You are going to be okay…" he said through gritted teeth. The loss of blood… the clear sign of lost life showing in his friend's face. He wouldn't survive and he knew it. He knew it to be true.

**Kiss while your lips are still red **

**While he's still silent **

**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled **

**Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool **

**Drown into eyes while they're still blind **

**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn **

Chance was rushed to the E.R., the kats working double time in order to help the large tom to survive. Jake was forced to wait outside in the waiting room, and he was loosing it. He was just loosing it.

Chance was going to die. He knew it. His best friend… the one he had just realized he loved… was going to die. More tears came to his eyes and he fell to his knees, someone rushing to him to comfort him, but it wasn't working. The woman looked down sadly at the tom as all she could do was comfort with soft words and a gentle touch.

**Kiss while your lips are still red **

**While he's still silent **

**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled **

**Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool **

Jake woke to a shake of his shoulder and he looked up into two large blue eyes and he stared before he slowly sat up. "Hey there…" he said to Chance's sister. He knew the she-kat due to the fact she visited every now and then for Chance's sake. "Is he okay?" was her question and his paws clenched to fists. "I… they haven't told me anything since he went in…" Jake said to the she-kat who nodded and sat beside him, fear in her eyes.

Jake knew that look. He then sighed and touched her paw, holding hers within his. "Whatever happens, I am here for you…" he said to her and she nodded.

**Drown into eyes while they're still blind **

**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

Jake looked up as the doctor came out, a tired look in his eyes and before he could saw anything, Jake was standing, in front of him, panic in his eyes. "Chance… is…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't choke out the words. He…

The doctor looked to him and smiled weakly.

"He's alive…"


End file.
